The present invention relates a gear for a power transmission mechanism, and more particularly to a gear which improves a transmission efficiency.
Generally, gears have been employed in various power transmission mechanisms. Representative gears for vehicle transmission mechanisms are mainly made by steel, such as carburized steel, carbonitrided steel, and chromium molybdenum steel.